


Accidentally In Love

by dragons_and_angels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Post-Canon, canon compliant otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: Draco didn’t know which was worse, the fact that the most attractive man he had ever seen was a Weasley, or the fact that his humiliation was being witnessed by Potter.





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to G for being my beta, thanks to fangqueen for the awesome prompt and thanks to the mods of this fest! It's been really fun to take part.

There were two things which baffled Draco Malfoy right now. The first thing was why on earth Potter had invited him around to his house to spend Christmas holidays with him and the collective Weasley family. The second thing was why he had even accepted. Oh sure, his mother had made an excellent point when she said they had to make new connections in this post-Dark Lord world otherwise they'll be left to rot in their Manor and no one would give a damn. But Draco hadn't had to say yes... apart from the fact that his mother had looked thin and even paler than usual in the morning light. Lucius had been sentenced to Azkaban, as Potter hadn't spoken up at his trial like he had for Narcissa and Draco. Yes, the Death Eaters might be gone but he was worried about his mother in the house all by herself. She had firmly said she would be using the holidays to reconnect with her sister, Andromeda and try to reach some kind of relationship with their surviving family.

Draco was all in favour in living in this new world, not just hiding, but he really wished it could be some other way apart from facing Potter, Granger and the entire Weasley family all in one go. At least it was in the old Black house rather than the Weasley hovel.

"You look like you're going to throw up," Potter said when Draco stepped through the Floo. The younger two Weasleys were sitting at the kitchen table, Potter's Weasley glaring at him while the female Weasley watched him with an unreadable expression. Out of the two of them, Draco was far more terrified of the younger Weasley.

"Yes, well, this wasn't high on my favourite things to do over the holidays." Weasley bristled but the female Weasley's expression didn't change.

"So why did you come?"

Draco grimaced. He could say something about how he was gracing them with his presence but it would be seen through in a second. They might assume he came because he owed Potter, which was more than he could stand, even if it was a little true. "My mother worries," he answered instead and instantly the two Weasleys nodded in understanding. Granger was watching him from where she was leaning against the counter near the kettle. Unlike the other three, who wore Muggle clothing in varying degrees of frayed, she wore witch's robes. "Granger." He nodded at her. There were a lot of apologies needed to even come close to fixing that bridge but right now Draco was a mixture of nerves and fear and he was pretty sure any apology that came out of his mouth right now would be half-insult, half-plea.

"It's a good thing you came for this Christmas," the female Weasley said as she put her cup of tea down. "Between Percy's first Christmas since coming back and our first Christmas without F-Fred, you'll practically fade into the background. Or be the perfect distraction."

Draco didn't know which was worse. His father always said Malfoys dominated the room but he was in Azkaban so Draco didn't feel too bad for not taking his advice.

"There's going to be alcohol at this thing, right?" He looked at Potter who quirked a smile at him and nodded.

"Relax, Malfoy." Potter's eyes danced. "It's going to be fine."

It most definitely was not fine. The twin Weasley left had looked like death warmed over when he came through the door but when he had caught sight of Draco, it was like life had come back into him. Glaring, hateful life. The scarred, eldest Weasley gave him a weird look but passed on soon enough, leading his graceful, beautiful wife by the arm and glasses Weasley merely blinked at him before turning to talk to his mother in a louder than usual voice.

As for Molly and Arthur Weasley, between Arthur's well-concealed dislike and Molly's red eyes, Draco didn't know which way to look. He took another sip of his Dragons' Draught and fought the urge to elbow Potter beside him.

"So where is your mum staying if you're here?"

That was a question Draco didn't mind answering. He turned to look at Potter. "My mother has been cut out of most of her social circles after V-Voldemort's defeat. The fact that they all agreed with the new regime and sometimes actively helped it means nothing when my mother is the one whose name is in the paper." He took another sip of his drink, hoping to curb the bitterness. "And she says after what happened with Aunt Bella, she wants to get to know some of the other members of her family. The ones who won't throw the both of us to death quite happily if we disagree with anyone."

Potter paused and seemed to know what Draco was talking about. "Andromeda?"

Draco nodded. "Mother sent out a letter and Andromeda agreed they could meet for a coffee. I can only hope it's going well." His mother was very good at hiding her feelings but he knew her to know that this rejection would hurt more than most. Family mattered to his mother, far more than it had to Bellatrix.

"You could check on her after the party?" Potter suggested and Draco nodded. There was a commotion outside the front door and Harry looked at the door. "Charlie must be here."

"Are all the extended family coming here or something?" Draco asked. He glanced towards the door as someone came in and immediately did a double take. "Who is that?" He breathed. He could feel his face growing warm as the most perfect man he had ever seen walked into the room. He resembled the twin Weasleys, who Draco had more than a few resentful fantasies about over the years, and nothing like any of the other Weasleys. He was stocky, with arms twice the size of Draco and laced liberally with muscles. There was an easy smile on his face as he greeted the female Weasley and as he twisted his torso to look at his mother, it looked like the Muggle T-shirt he was wearing would burst under the strain. "Merlin," Draco said.

"That's Charlie," Potter said, seemingly oblivious to what was going on with Draco. "He's the second eldest after Bill."

"He's gorgeous!" Draco blurted out and then immediately wanted to bite his tongue. When he glanced at Potter, after he managed to tear his eyes away from the vision in front of him, he saw that the other wizard was looking at him in complete surprise. "Please, Potter, forget I said that."

"I wouldn't have thought he would have been your type." Potter was looking at him with the kind of gaze that said he saw right through Draco and Draco wanted to squirm. Potter should become a teacher with that look, everyone would be yearning to confess.

And then Charlie was there. "Harry, hi." He pulled Potter into a tight hug and Draco clutched his glass tightly. He had a sudden urge to kick Potter in the balls, forget about his wand. He could feel his mouth filling with saliva as Charlie's neck, thick and muscled, stretched to give Potter a proper hug. If Charlie had those arms around him, Draco would be a puddle on the floor.

He pulled away and his smile was, if possible, even nicer than his muscles. It dimmed when he looked at Draco though and he was left with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Charlie Weasley," he said as he held out a hand for Draco to shake. It took him a few seconds but Draco was finally able to let go of his glass and shake Charlie's hand. He could feel the calluses and burns underneath his fingers and his mind immediately went to how they would feel around his dick and he felt his cheeks flame red again. "And you must be Draco Malfoy."

"Erk." Draco managed to make a sound, even if it wasn't recognisable as a word.

Potter gave him a look. "Yeah, this is Draco. I brought him here." There was something hidden behind that. Charlie looked over at Harry, his hand resting in Draco's as if he had forgotten to remove it. Whatever Charlie saw in Harry's face obviously said something.

"Good enough for me." He let go of Draco's hand and Draco had to resist the urge to grab it again. "Welcome to a Weasley Christmas, Draco." And then he clapped Draco on the shoulder and Draco staggered in an embarrassingly flailing kind of way. Potter stared at him as he righted himself. "Alright mate," Charlie said but didn't pat him on the back again, merely left the two of them to go and talk to the eldest Weasley and his wife.

"You okay there, Malfoy?" Potter sounded half-amused, half-concerned.

"What just happened?" Even to his own ears, Draco sounded dazed.

"Er, you tell me." Potter watched him as Draco tried to regain his composure, only to lose it again whenever he caught sight of Charlie. He tried to think of accurate words to say this in but the only terms that came to mind were slang. Ignoring the fact that his mother would have reciting grammatical terms if she could hear him now, he rounded on Potter.

"Potter, Charlie Weasley is the fittest bloke I've ever met. He's so incredibly sexy that literally all I can think about his hands around my cock." There was a moment of stunned horrified silence as both of them stared at each other. Draco looked down at the drink in his hand. "How many of these have I had?"

"A drunk, crushing Malfoy? Now this will make the evening far more interesting." Potter gave him a wicked grin and started to lead him back over to Charlie. Draco wanted to resist, he should resist, but he was far too busy watching Charlie's back through that tight T-shirt. Thank Merlin for Muggle clothing. No, actually, thank Merlin for robes which hid inappropriate erections. Potter's Weasley was there talking to Charlie but he seemed like he couldn't muster up the energy glaring at Draco right now, as he was too busy staring mournfully at Granger.

"What's going on with you and Hermione?" Potter asked Weasley, moving off to the side as if to make it obvious that the conversation was just between the two of them. Draco was left with Charlie and his mind immediately went blank as soon as he looked at the man opposite him. Charlie's lips were wet from the drink in his hands and Draco swallowed, unable to think of anything else but how those lips would feel on him.

"So what you made you come to a Weasley family Christmas? I never have thought a Malfoy would spend a second more in our company than he had to." Charlie gave him a half smile, like his words were meant as teasing, even if there was a serious question behind it.

Now Draco had to get words out of his mouth. "Potter," he managed to say and it was even a word. Charlie laughed a little and the line of his throat made Draco want to bite.

"Harry mentioned he was going to invite you but I didn't think you would actually accept." Charlie shook his head and when he took a sip of his drink, he managed to spill a little which landed on his chest, turning his blue T-shirt darker at the neck. "Oh damn."

Draco squeaked as Charlie pulled his T-shirt away from his skin, revealing how his golden tan didn't stop at his neckline. The female Weasley who had approached Charlie from behind, gave Draco an odd look. He flushed pink, both at the stares and Charlie fiddling with his T-shirt. Charlie pulled out his wand and started to dry his shirt.

"I'm so clumsy," he said. The look he gave Draco was friendly but all Draco was press his lips together and make this kind of whining sound which could be agreement or disagreement. Potter and his Weasley were staring at him now, joining the female Weasley. Draco really wanted to leave right now and plunge his head into a bucket of water, anything to cool down his cheeks.

"Charlie, I think you have to get another drink now," the female Weasley said, rather pointedly. Charlie gave her a questioning look but nodded his agreement and headed over to where Kreacher was serving drinks (he had fawned over Draco as soon as he knew who he was until Harry told him to stop). Draco, despite knowing several pairs of eyes were on him, couldn't help but watch Charlie go. He was revising all his opinions on Muggle clothes - they were the best thing ever invented. Especially skintight jeans.

"Oh my God, Malfoy, you could be a little more subtle," Potter said, sounding very amused. Draco managed to pull his eyes away from Charlie.

"I can't believe this," Potter's Weasley muttered. "Charlie? Really?"

"I would have thought Bill," the female Weasley added. "Or Fleur."

"It was Bill for me," Potter said and Malfoy wished he had taken the opportunity to drown himself in a bucket before. The female Weasley gave Potter a speculative look.

"What are we talking about?" The twin Weasley came up to their little group, giving Draco a suspicious look as he did so.

"Oh, just wait." The female Weasley sounded far too cheerful.

Draco drew himself up and gave her a look his mother would be proud of. "I'm not here for you entertainment," he said haughtily.

"Oh hey Draco," Charlie said as he came up, carrying two glasses of brightly coloured liquid. His glass had a familiar burning orange liquid, while Draco's was twice the size with purple spinning umbrellas and little fish swimming in the bright blue liquid. "I noticed your drink was finished so I got one for you."

Draco was tongue-tied. All his haughtiness had vanished and he knew he was blushing again. All he could do was smile and take the drink but he fumbled his empty glass and dropped it on the floor.

"Sorry," he said desperately as glass sprayed everyone's feet. Well, he didn't particularly care about Potter and the rest but Charlie had been right next to him.

"Is Master Draco alright?" The bullfrog voice of the house elf was the last thing Draco needed to hear right now.

"We're all okay, Kreacher," Potter said. "Would you be able to clear the glass if we move out of the way?" And everyone had to relocate but Draco was completely distracted when Charlie put a hand on the back of his shoulder, apparently to guide him out of the way of the glass but all he managed to do was make Draco's mouth go dry.

"You're right, this is brilliant," the twin Weasley said to the female Weasley in an undertone. Draco glared at both of them but they just grinned.

They went up to this dining room, which was painted a gentle yellow and whose windows let in the dim winter sunlight. It was filled with sofas and armchairs of various colours, most of which looked like they were secondhand. The group of Weasleys, plus Granger, Potter and Draco himself sat down at various chairs and sofas, before Kreacher came in, two tea carts filled with dishes of food coming from behind him. With a snap of the elf's fingers and a grumbling look at Potter, plates started to fly out and descend on everyone.

"I love magic," Potter said to the female Weasley and got gently laughed at. Draco would normally say something but Charlie had chosen to sit next to him on this very small sofa and their knees were pressed together. He had never really thought knees were a particularly sexy thing but Draco could feel Charlie's warmth through his robes. The only reason he was still sitting here and not straddling Charlie's lap was because he didn't want to be rejected.

But to feel Charlie against him like that - Draco lost himself in the daydream for the moment.

"Draco? Draco!" Charlie's voice snapped out of his daydream and he looked at the man.

"Yes?" Wow, that was an actual coherent word. Of course Charlie merely gestured in front of him and when Draco turned to look, he startled backwards. The elder Weasley's wife, the one who had been a Triwizard competitor, was standing in front of him with a displeased look on her face.

"More firewhiskey?" she asked in an icy tone. Draco would never admit it but he was a little intimidated by the blonde woman's glare. Maybe it was because she reminded him of his mother and he had a healthy respect for his mother. He nodded meekly and accepted the bottle from her.

"Don't worry about her." Charlie leaned over to say this in a stage-whisper to Draco. He smelled like smoke and ash and Draco found himself blushing. Again. "She's probably just mad that you didn't react to her. You know, as a Veela. Sometimes she likes new people to react to her and sometimes she doesn't. I think it depends on what mood she's in."

"Er, she's not my type," Draco replied. He would clap himself on the back for answering a question from Charlie - a complete sentence even - if Potter hadn't immediately snorted from where he was sitting on an armchair close by. "She reminds me of my mother," he added hastily, in the hopes of redirecting Charlie's attention.

Charlie laughed and Draco almost dropped his plate on the floor as he stared at the perfection that was a happy Charlie Weasley. He ignored Potter's Weasley glaring at him and the female Weasley laughing at him and just focused on Charlie. "Don't let Fleur hear you say that," Charlie said when he had finished laughing. "I don't think she's ever heard that before and she would not enjoy the first time."

Draco nodded and smiled. He turned to grab one of the dishes drifting past their heads and accidentally caught the eye of Mrs Weasley. She was looking at him with a bemused smile on her face and Draco immediately coloured as he realised what she had likely seen and dropped the serving spoon on the floor.

The rest of dinner was very like that. You helped yourself to food as you went past and Draco got many opportunities to drop things and basically make a fool of himself every time Charlie did anything even remotely attractive. Which was all the time.

As soon as the meal was finished, Draco assisted with clean up and then headed off the bathroom as fast as he could. He was no longer hard but he had to refrain from jerking off in the bathroom - he had to remind himself that the rest of the family would surely be able to tell, even if Charlie seemed happily oblivious.

When he went back down to the kitchen, he found the elf nowhere to be found and Potter stacking dishes of food in the food cupboards and then casting refrigeration spells on them. Normally Draco wouldn't lower himself to doing the work of house elves but he was finding Potter a sort of ally in this evening, a useless ally but an ally nonetheless, and the thought of going upstairs and facing the rest of the family without him was nightmarish.

"Can I help?" Potter glanced at him and Draco was suddenly hit by the sheer awkwardness of the situation. Why had he said yes to this? Oh right, because he loved his mother.

"Sure. If you bring the rest of the dishes over and we can get them stacked in here. Kreacher is just in Regulus' room at the moment so I said I would take care of this." Potter nodded his head at the cupboard.

"And the elf let you?" Draco had only met Kreacher this evening but he seemed a very traditional elf. Potter looked a little guilty.

"Okay, I told him to go and sort some of Regulus' things out for you to take back to your mother. And he was happy to do that so I just didn't tell him I'll be clearing up down here."

Draco scoffed and used his wand to levitate dishes over to Potter. Why the other wizard hadn't thought to use magic - maybe it was the whole being raised by Muggles thing.

"Hey, Malfoy - Draco. I wanted to say thanks for coming." Potter didn't look at him. He seemed to be focusing a lot of how the dishes were stacked and Draco decided to follow his example and concentrate harder on his levitation charm than he had since his first year. "I know this is the last place you want to be, but I think it had just been the Weasleys, me and Hermione, we would have gotten caught up in who wasn't here than who was. And you being here has distracted them."

"This isn't the last place I want to be. I could be at Pansy's party and watch everyone by hypocrites and avoid me, not to mention deal with Pansy's tears over the fact I dumped her." Draco shuddered because, yes, the Weasley family party didn't sound so bad now. He caught the amused look Potter shot him and one of the meat dishes wobbled as his concentration slipped.

"And here you've met Charlie." Potter sounded amused.

"Yes, I met Charlie. How did you neglect to mention that Weasley's brother was incredibly attractive, I don't know." Draco felt himself flushing again as he looked back over the evening. "Then again, I've made a complete fool of myself in front of him so that's going nowhere."

"Watching you with Charlie, you've really cheered everyone up." Potter looked pleased as if Draco's goal was to cheer up the Weasley family by making a fool of himself. "It wasn't quite what I meant as a distraction but at least they're not thinking about Fred." Potter's face fell and he turned back to the cupboard as if he had said a forbidden word.

"That wasn't intentional," Draco managed to speak through gritted teeth. He didn't touch the whole dead Weasley issue because that would go wrong really fast.

Potter shrugged. "Charlie's a Weasley."

Even the sound of Charlie's name made Draco blush and he immediately wished his skin wasn't so pale. "Merlin, please tell me he hasn't noticed."

"I don't think so." Potter sounded doubtful however and Draco considered the wisdom of sticking his head into the fire without Floo powder. Not worth it, if he survived, he would be left with disfiguring burns and that definitely wouldn't improve his chances with Charlie. "Ron said Charlie is always far more interested in his dragons than anything else. And right now he's more interested in making sure Molly and Arthur are okay. He says you've been better than he expected, considering your last name and he told me it was a good idea to invite you."

"He said that?" It wasn't the best he could have hoped for but it was definitely better than he expected. Still, he shook his head. "No, I should go. Now I'm sobering up, being here to be a laughing-stock definitely doesn't sound like something I can deal with."

"You're not a laughing stock." Potter pulled out several bottles of wine which Draco eyed with disgust. "It's friendly, Malfoy, I promise. And when are you ever going to get a chance to see Charlie again?"

"Well, we'll always have tonight when I wasn't able to speak in full sentences and made him think my natural skin colour was bright pink," Draco replied sarcastically. "No, Potter. It's been fun, let's not do it again and all that."

"Well, if you're leaving forever and planning on never seeing Charlie again, why don't you go for it?" Potter looked unconcerned as he started to open bottles with a tap of his wand.

"What?" Surely Draco had misheard.

"Go up to Charlie and say 'hey, Charlie, I want you to throw me against the wall and fuck me so hard I'm still feeling it next week'. If he says no thanks, then you know you've tried and you can go home. If he says yes please, then you've got what you've been thirsting for this whole evening. What's the worst that can happen?"

"He could laugh," Draco said promptly. He felt his balls started to curl up inside of him as he described the possible humiliations in store if Charlie said no. "He could looked disgusted. He could tell people and they'll laugh. He could say that I've turned him straight and he's getting married next week all thanks to me. He could turn himself into a Animagus dragon and eat me. He could look at me with pity." The last one would be the worst.

Potter blinked. "And Hermione said I was dramatic," he said in a voice of wonder. "Come on, Malfoy. Stay at least until midnight, it's only half an hour away. We'll toast, the party will start to wind down and then you can make your excuses and head out." Draco hesitated. "Don't you want to see Charlie again?"

"Why? So I can humiliate myself again?" Draco said but took off his travelling cloak all the same. He would stay for one last look at Charlie. He needed something to fulfil his wank fantasies for the next year.

"And after we do the toast, you can head upstairs for some of Regulus' things. Your mother requested some of his things to remember him and Kreacher will have finished by then." Potter handed Malfoy a glass and the two of them left the kitchen.

After the toast, which Draco managed to drink without dropping or spilling down himself, he climbed the stairs to where the elf directed him. The rest of the Weasley family were saying goodbye and he was pretty sure no one wanted him standing awkwardly in the corner as they said their very tearful goodbyes.

Regulus' bedroom resembled his childhood bedroom and Draco felt a strange disconnect as he stood in the doorway. Potter had said Regulus had joined up with the Death Eaters young and had soon regretted it, only to die helping to bring down the Dark Lord. It was an unsettingly familiar story.

Kreacher had put several things into boxes but the whole room was relatively untouched. It was like Regulus Black had left it just as it stood.

Draco took a few steps into the room and a Quidditch team picture caught his eye. Regulus Black was sitting in the Seeker position and Draco felt a chill go up his spine. This was getting almost creepy now.

A noise at the doorway had him turning and all thoughts of Regulus fled his mind. Charlie Weasley was standing there, jacket in one hand and a considering look on his face. He took a step into the room and gently shut the door.

It was the first time they had been properly alone together and Draco felt his heart start to pound in his chest. "Charlie," he said, a little breathlessly. "I thought you were saying goodbye."

"I've said goodbye but I wanted to talk to you before I left."

Draco nodded but still didn't understand. "Why?"

"I was in the kitchen just now. In the pantry," Charlie said simply and for a second, Draco just stared at him wondering why that was relevant. And then the memory hit him.

"Oh kill me now." He ran a hand through his hair and wondered whether if he launched himself down every flight of stairs, he would manage to give himself amnesia. Or there was always Forget-For-Now potion, just until the sting of humiliation had worn off.

"Harry was right," Charlie said as he took a step closer. Draco stared at Charlie and tried not to focus on his chest or his arms or his hands or his smile or anything related. Now Charlie knew, it would only get worse. "You really should have said something to me."

Draco opened his mouth, heartily confused, only for it to be swallowed by Charlie's mouth and Charlie's tongue. For a split second he was frozen but then his arms went up and around Charlie's neck drawing him closer. The short hair at the back of Charlie's neck was perfect to rub his fingers against and he pressed himself closer. He could feel Charlie's hard chest and arms around him. Every inch of his muscle was pressed against Draco and driving him mad.

Charlie had an arm around his waist and when he pulled back from kissing Draco, to a whine of displeasure from Draco himself, he started kissing down his neck. When Charlie reached his shoulder, his teeth scraped against skin and when Draco bucked in his pleasure, there was nowhere to go because Charlie was around him and in front of him. He was trapped by Charlie's bulk and Draco could feel his heart going as fast as a rabbit's as he tried to control himself.

But then Charlie's hand was going inside his robes and twisting Draco's nipple hard enough to cause pleasure to sing up and down his spine without moving into pain for the sake of pain. Draco's robes were open (when did that happen?) and Charlie's hands were on his arse, pulling him up and up until he was against the wall, sandwich between cool wallpaper and Charlie's heat. His legs were pulled up, one by one as Charlie encouraged him to put them around his waist. Soon the other thing keeping Draco up was Charlie's arms and the wall at which he was leaning against.

Draco moaned, louder than anything he had done before, and as he slipped a little, dragging his crotch against Charlie's stomach, his cock stiffened. He came, soaking the inside of his underwear.

Well, that was mortifying.

"Very nice," Charlie said but he didn't sound mocking. No, he sounded appreciative. He didn't let Draco put his feet on the floor, merely encouraged him to keep them around Charlie's waist and pulled his shirt off. Next his wand came up and Draco's underwear was gone, leaving in his open robes and nothing else, his cock soft and covered in come. Charlie reached out and skimmed his fingertips across Draco's cock, making it twitch and Draco draw in a sharp breath. "Think you could go again?"

The very question made Draco's mouth go dry and he nodded, unable to help himself from doing anything else. Charlie's arms tensed, highlighting the muscles in them as he pressed Draco up against the wall with his body and held him with one hand as he cast a spell that had his jeans unbuttoning and dropping to his knees and then put his wand back on one of the shelves of the bookcase next to them.

Draco could feel Charlie's cock against his arse, covered though it was by Charlie's underwear, and he felt like whimpering. He opened his mouth to say something but then Charlie was kissing him again, his tongue pressing into Draco and talking seemed so much less important. Charlie's mouth, when it left Draco's, swept down the side of his neck again and latched onto Draco's nipple, the combination of warmth and teeth having him gasping and gurgling like he was drowning in his own arousal.

His own cock started to stiffen again, he could feel it and he had a distant thought that Charlie Weasley was going to kill him with good sex. Everything was far too warm and the hottest thing was the body pressed up against him but Merlin, he never wanted to move. The wall was scraping against his back and Charlie's hands were on his arse and it was one of the more uncomfortable positions he had been in, but his cock stiffened more as Charlie kissed his chest. Draco could feel the shiny-smooth skin of the burns on Charlie's arms and chest everywhere he touched him and his build was solid enough to hold Draco.

"Draco," Charlie said when he pulled his head back and Draco could do nothing but whimper. How was he supposed to respond when Charlie sounded so hoarse, so turned on? "Lube. Prepare yourself." He jostled Draco. "Come on."

Draco pulled out his wand with shaking hands and spelled the lubrication inside of him. He shoved his wand next to Charlie's and then reached down between them and stuck two fingers inside, stretching him out. The position was uncomfortable for his hand and wrist, pressed between the two of them but the feel of something inside of him had pleasure pushing up his spine.

Clothes were moved out of the way and Draco removed his fingers, only for them to be replaced by Charlie's prick, Draco's weight pushing it in to the hilt. Draco tightened his legs around Charlie, arched his back and moaned. It was wild and uninhabited and Draco was so turned on, he could barely see straight.

"Fuck," Charlie muttered. His brown eyes were almost black as they looked at Draco. "You're so hot, so tight." The most cliche of dirty talk and yet Draco found himself shivering in want. His cock was now fully hard but Draco didn't touch it, preferring to hang on to Charlie's shoulders and pull him into a kiss.

Charlie's cock was as thick as the rest of him and he lifted Draco up before spearing him on it again. Unable to help himself, Draco put his head on Charlie's shoulder and breathed hard. He couldn't come again, not so soon, but it was taking all his willpower to stop that from happening.

Sweat was pouring down his forehead and all he could was hold on as Charlie held him up against the wall and thrust him into him with deep, penetrating strokes. Every time he sunk in, Draco was making a sound, like his voice had been forced out of him, but Charlie didn't seem to mind.

"Merlin, you're so loud." Charlie sounded delighted and Draco didn't even bother to muffle his noises. "Are you going to come again for me?"

"Not til you," Draco said stubbornly but he knew that was a mistake as soon as he saw Charlie's face. That was the face of someone who had just received a challenge.

"You know what I thought when I first saw you?" Charlie kept on going at the same steady pace. His voice was strained but level and Draco couldn't help but listen even if the sound of Charlie's voice had him getting more and more tuned on with every word. "I wondered if you went as pink when you come. Turns out that you do."

Draco could feel his face flaming and he kissed Charlie, hoping to distract him from what he was saying. No such luck. As soon as they had to part for air, Charlie started again. "And then I found out you want to be fucked by me and I had a vision of you in my bed, pink and thoroughly fucked."

Charlie's angle changed slightly and he hit something inside of Draco which lit up his whole body. His cock jerked and he had to think of the Dark Lord to stop himself from coming. Oh no, he wasn't taking this lying down. A mixture of arousal and whatever alcohol remained in his system swum around his head and he lifted his head from Charlie's shoulder.

"You think you're the only one who had fantasies this evening?" Draco was pleased that his voice was as hoarse as if he had been sucking cock all night long. Charlie's pupils dilated further and Draco was close enough to see the pink flush rising up his neck. "I could tell you that when I shook your hand, all I could do was imagine that hand around my cock. Or how I couldn't stop watching you and imagining you slamming me against the wall just like you're doing now. When I saw you walk through the door, I thought you were the most attractive man I had ever seen."

He had to stop at that point because Charlie's thrusts had gotten harder and he soon lost his ability to speak. Charlie had gone red now, not the pink Draco was sure on his own face,but a proper red to match his hair. Draco would despair of finding any Weasley attractive but he was long past that and all he could do right now was to throw his head back and let himself go.

The second orgasm was longer as Charlie's thrusts drew it out, making Draco's whole body feel like it was caught in a bonfire. On a distant level, he registered Charlie muffling his shout when he came against Draco's shoulder but it paled in comparison to the feel of Charlie against him. Slowly, the two of them came down and Draco noticed that Charlie's arms were shaking.

"Put me down before you drop me," he murmured. He wanted to sleep but the only bed in the room was his dead cousin's bed and the thought of lying down on that, especially with Charlie, creeped him out. It wasn't like Regulus was going to come back, but after agonising over their similarities, he wasn't going to sleep in his bed.

Charlie did so, a little faster than he probably intended and the two of them leant against each other, panting hard. Neither of them moved away, even though everything was starting to get sticky and a little disgusting.

"So, Draco," Charlie said, no longer panting quite as hard. He turned his head so his nose brushed against Draco's jaw in what could only be a nuzzle. "Fancy going out for a drink sometime?"

Draco laughed, something which he hadn't really done for what felt like years. "Going about things a little backwards, aren't you?" He stroked the short hair at the back of Charlie's head. He wasn't able to see much of Charlie's face but he could feel his smile against his neck. "You're lucky you're pretty."

"I believe you said hot and attractive," Charlie said. He started to kiss the side of Draco's neck. "And you haven't answered my question."

"Yes, I'll go for a drink with you." Now he wasn't so focused on Charlie, Draco could hear several voices calling their names. They needed to get cleaned up so they can face the teasing of the rest of the Weasley family, not to mention Potter's smug face, but Draco was strangely reluctant. "This party turned out much better than I thought." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could call them back.

Charlie pulled back from Draco's neck, leaving an uncomfortable draft, and laughed. "Glad I could be of service." Another shout for Charlie, this time much closer, came from outside the door. "Come on, let's get dressed before we have everyone in here."

It didn't take long to get cleaned up and redressed, though both of them kept stopping to smile at each other. Draco's cheeks hurt, which wasn't something he had thought was going to happen at this party at all. When they were both dressed, he felt uncharacteristically brave and pulled Charlie into another kiss. He wanted to say thank you but that felt a little too weird after sex.

He was looking forward to that drink.


End file.
